Pure
by takingmytears
Summary: The Gwydion's had been the witches of Santa Carla. Vampires had crossed them once before to never again. Being mated with the undead is a result of death by their laws. Aurora Gwydion understood what the penalties were since an earlier age. Sometimes breaking a few could get your happily ever after, or that's what you think.


**POINTED HATS AND BROOMS **/ _Pure_

Chapter One

_Disclamer_ ▬ I don't own the Lost Boys, I do own the concept of Pure and Aurora/Gwydion family.

* * *

_Witch_ ▬ a person, now especially a woman, who professes or is supposed to practice magic, especially black magic or the black art; sorceress.

Children adorned the classic costumes. Hands were gripped along the wood of brooms to slip one leg over to ride upon. Points were sprouted from their heads in a fashion of hats with ribbon colored in a sickly green or horrid orange. Cheap fabric were made into knee length dresses with ribbon laced up the chest and had horrendous poofed up sleeves. Plastic containers collided with their side while walking on the hard sidewalk. Doors were adorned with harsh words as 'The Witch is In' or 'Witch Crossing'. Cruel cackling were fluttering in the air as children hopped onto their magical brooms. Homemade warts were settled against their skin or overly large noses fastened on. It had become one of the few reasons, Aurora Kaelin Gwydion wasn't allowed to trick or treat. Halloween was a cruel evening that showed that witches were merely monsters like the rest. People were to believe witches hadn't existed or were simply cruel old women that cursed mortals into frogs. It became an issue when witches had been depicted dancing under the glow of the moon around a bubbling cauldron while spewing out some evil chant.

That was until the Wizard of Oz came into the theaters. It had showed that perhaps some witches could be good. An issue had been the ridiculous wand that was dazzled and had been waved around. Television had came to tell all about their kind until it became a tiresome subject. Aurora had certainly never ridden a broom, adorned a hat with this outrageous point, and or waved around a wand. Theodora Gwydion had told her daughter that mortals were not the brightest when it came to other kinds of humans. None knew that witches truly existed the same as shown except without the dramatic elements. All seemed rather a bit too easy especially since Aurora had been practicing since an earlier age.

Bottles filled to the cork with herbs decorated most of her bedroom. Neat little notes were smack dap in the center of the outside to tell the ingredient and purpose. Warren Gwydion had made a shelving unit for his daughter back in the beginning of her training. It was wooden with the thinnest of glass for the door that could show what exactly was held inside. Now it was crammed with several different shaped bottles and two containers of black ink. Aurora had tied a ribbon around the tip of her quill to rest around the knob of the door. Losing things was a specialty for her which was the reasoning behind her madness in her organizing.

There was a unit of books tittering against each other on a shelf to the left of her room with intricate spines and covers. One had detailed the different spells that could be cast and it's meaning behind each. This had been one used from much of the Gwydion's through the time created. Next to all of the books were nearly melted down candles in differently colored wax. Each coloring meant something such as love or luck. Aurora chose to use luck the most especially with how her schooling had become over the course of her balancing the knowledge at home and or in school. Unlucky, Aurora wasn't one to have attention towards subjects that wouldn't pertain to her life later on. Theodora had wanted her to train like a witch would do until using her gifts for the benefit of others. Some had decided to open quaint little stores that were tourist attractions. Aurora wanted to show the world that witches weren't what they expected them to be.

It had come to her realization that perhaps there could be a change of heart towards them. Aurora had wanted respect to her kind and that would require them to know the subject that they had taunted for so long. There were words scrawled out in black blended against the lavender walls of hers for motivation under the hand drawn pentagram Theodora created. Aurora had as a child gotten Warren to stick glow in the dark stars and moons on the ceilings. She had tried to get them to work with no use but it was still there as it always would be. Her desk was covered in sheets of school work and or other work given to her from her mother. Candles were been burned on the corner as usual as well as sometimes incense.

Wind chimes hung near the window were the cool breeze would float in. Aurora's waves would dangle in the hold of the breeze as it came through. Her nose would scrunch up while managing to brush the loose strands back. It fell down to about below her chest and settled in neat little waves while bangs would be pined behind her right ear. Jingling fluttered through the condensed room from the bracelets drifting down her arms. One had charms hanging from it for luck, serenity and among others. Her mother, Theodora, would find these trinkets for her on her vacations out of Santa Carla.

Tourists were attracted to Santa Carla like moths to a flame. It could have been the intricate sign that held the sweet tones of a beach like town unlike gesturing to the back of it where capital letters read out 'Murder Capital of the World'. Still the Santa Carla Boardwalk kept mortals racing for vacation whereas the Gwydion's tended to travel far out of the town. People didn't know the underlining reasoning for the bland missing signs hug onto any surface visible. Vampires were also attracted to Santa Carla for its enormous amount of mortals crawling about.

Aurora Gwydion was to hate their kind but something never quite clicked within her brain to. It had been this nagging voice at the back of her mind that kept her partial. Aurora knew what it meant to have individuals believe something that wasn't true about a certain kind. Still Aurora knew what was expected of her and spewed lies about how horrid the undead was. The Gwydion's had battled against them for as back as the journals had allowed them to know. There had been blood shed on the border even with a truce.

If a Gwydion associated with the undead than it would bring about the war once more. Even with the overwhelming peace being strung together from a thin wire, Aurora knew a war could begin. Vampires never quite listened to what another kind spoke of whereas witches tried to manage some laws between the two. Laws that were harsh such as a result of death if a law was broken. It still implied to this moment in 1987. Nothing seemed to change with the undead and the witches. Aurora knew of the harsh penalties from learning it at an earlier age. Even if it was a law that you couldn't help such as being mated. If a witch was to be a mate with one of the undead than the result would be **death**. It could never be changed for that was the law regardless if it was harsh or not.

* * *

www**.**polyvore**.**com/rorie/set?id=103117289

Authors Notes ▬ I've came back from the grave, _finally_. I thought I'd start fresh and created something brand **new **for you guys. Considering I've seen a lack of stories for the Lost Boys tag involving around _original _ideas, I created this. Pure has been stuck inside this brain of mine for some time so I decided to finally type it out and see how it goes. I actually really like this idea so hopefully I'll have some readers even if it is one individual.

If you want to see this continued than click the follow/favorite buttons? Or if you'd like to write a comment or actual long review than do so in the box below! Thank you for taking the time to read this though, I'm really excited for Pure and hopefully you are too!


End file.
